Party Night!
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: Hyuuga Neji’s Bday party. But what if Naruto is not willing to go? [NaruSasu OneShot]. If the question is: is gonna Sasuke be the UKE…well…why don’t you find it out yourselves? Please R&R.


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Party night!

**Genre:** General / Romance/ Humour

**Summary: **Hyuuga Neji's B-day party. But what if Naruto is not willing to go? NaruSasu One-Shot. If the question is: is gonna Sasuke be the UKE…well…why don't you find it out yourselves? Please R&R.

**Rating:** M

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu

**Main Characters:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Slightly Hyuuga Neji.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them…But I'm working to sweet-talk Sasuke into coming at mine's. '

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

A "less-joyful-thank" for forcing me to end this quite embarrassing fict…

**A/N:** English is not my native tongue. Please, tell me about my mistakes and I'll try to fix them.

First ever attempt in SERIOUS YAOI – written some months ago.

I'm thinking about a sequel (maaaaaybe)…what do you think? Please, let me know!

I hope the layout of "" and such will be correct.

"" à Dialogues

'**_Sasuke_**' à Inner Sasuke

_Sasuke _à Sasuke's thoughts.

**Party night! **

"Screw you, Naruto! We're late! How long does it take you to get out of this fucking bathroom?"

No answer. Water just kept on flowing.

Sasuke was incredibly mad.

_That boy_ asked him to pick him up and then go together to Neji's birthday party.

He had a hard day. His job as an Academy's teacher wasn't simple.

At all.

So, when he finished to talk to his students' parents, he rushed home, had a sort of shower and hurried up to _his_ house, since he didn't want to be late. Being late at Hyuuga's estate could have been really unpleasant.

And…_that boy_ was now buried in his _fucking _bathroom and having a_ fucking_ shower.

"Hey, dobe! Did you hear me? HURRY UP! It's 8.50 pm, the party begins at 9! Come on!"

The pouring stopped. Sasuke heard some "wet-steps".

"Oh – he said, smirking – are you finally done?"

He heeded a soft sigh. A low voice answered him. "No. I must dry myself and get dressed. And I really don't know what the hell I could wear…Got any problems?"

The brunette felt like entering the room and kicking his naked butt at Hyuuga's manor.

_Self control, Uchiha, Self control. That's what makes the difference between human beings and animals _

He was a man, after all.

He sighed "You could wear your black kimono. It suits you."

"I know – Naruto replied – but I got it stained last night and I hadn't washed it yet…"

_Idiot. Chill out, Sasuke. _

"What about the blue one? It's a bit oversized, but quite elegant"

"Uhhhhmmmm…Too large…"

_You can't kill him. He's your best friend and he owes you a treat at Ichiraku's… _

"Black shirt and tight pants?"

"Too uncomfortable…"

"Jeans and T-shirt?"

"Too informal…"

_Hold on, Sasuke, hold on… _

"What, then? Are you planning to show up at Hyuuga's party in your natural outfit?"

"Maybe…"

Sasuke frowned.

_He's not trying to piss you off, he's not trying to piss you off… _

"Ehi, Sasuke! Don't get mad at me, please! I was just kidding! You could have a look at my closet and see if you find something I could put on…"

"Why should I do this?"

"Because I'll be veeeeery grateful, _Sasu-chan_…"

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"Why, _Sasu-chan_? It's a good pet name, _Sasu-chan_! So sweet! Don't you like it, _Sasu-chan_?"

"Cut it off, you little bastard. I'll get you some clothes…"

"Thaaaaaaanks, _Sasu-chan_!"

_He's a fucking bastard. A fucking.little.bastard. _

Sasuke wanted to reply something, but, as he opened his mouth, he heard the hair-dryer's noise.

He shook his head in complain and opened Naruto's closet and drawers, starting to look for something decent.

Or at least, _halfway decent_, since that little brat had a soft spot for strange-orange-green-and-yellow-coloured garments.

He began to carefully look at every single piece of clothe. One by one.

Orange t-shirt with a yellow spiral.

_Nasty _

Yellow t-shirt with an orange spiral.

_So unoriginal… _

Another yellow t-shirt with green Konoha's symbols.

_Horrible _

Sasuke began to scatter on the floor every coloured t-shirt, shirt and pants, searching for something more elegant. Or at least darker.

He found a couple of black or blue t-shirts, a dark-green shirt and some black jeans.

He cautiously looked at the shirt. Not good, it was stained.

_That brat! He isn't even able to do his laundry! If I lived with him, I… _

**_'You what?_** – said a low voice inside of his head – **_You know you wouldn't take care of his clothing more than you take of yours…'_**

The image of himself desperately searching through his whole house for something clean and ironed struck his mind. He sighed.

**_'You're just trying to find a pretext to ask him to live together…' _**_said the inner Sasuke. _

_Shut up, you're wrong! _

**_'Are you sure?' _**

_No, but it's none of your business! _

He slowly shook his head and glimpsed at the remaining clothes. He chose the black t-shirt thinking it matched better with the black pants.

He glanced at the bathroom. Naruto was still drying his hair.

Sasuke walked through the door and knocked, giving a worried look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 9.05.

"HURRY UP, YOU BASTARD! WE'RE LATE! IT'S 9.05! HYUUGA WILL KICK OUR ASSES AS FAR AS HE CAN, IF WE DON'T GET THERE **BY NOW**!"

The hair-dryer suddenly stopped. He heard the blonde muttering something.

Sasuke was on the edge of breaking down.

_I'll crash the wall. I'll crash that fucking wall, I'll enter and I'll beat that brat… _

The door suddenly opened. Naruto stared at him, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

His perfect waist.

The brunette found himself following the small water drops running down his friend's – or rather partner - skin, tracing the line of his hips and silently sliding under that little piece of clothe…

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Naruto's voice brought him back to reality.

"W-what?"

The blonde smirked. "I asked if you enjoy the view…You seem so…Spellbound!"

Sasuke blushed several shades of red "I-I? Spellbound? You're crazy!"

"Do you think so?"

He flushed again. That evil grin painted on Naruto's face made his heart pound faster in his chest.

The blonde stepped forward.

"It's too late to go at Hyuuga's" he said, smiling.

The brunette swallowed hard. "A-and the party? What about it? We can't miss it, and…"

Naruto kissed him. He gently brushed his lips against Sasuke's, then his tongue slowly slid inside of his mouth, exploring it tastefully.

His hands began to move freely on the other's body, slipping under his clothes and reaching the soft skin of his stomach.

Sasuke felt chills running down his spine. His heart was hammering in his chest.

The blonde suddenly stopped and glanced at the brunette's red face.

"Do you want to have a party? – he said, grinning – Well, we can have one here."

Sasuke swallowed again "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto rolled over suddenly, pulling the brunette with him and pinning him against the wall.

He began to lick and suck his earlobe, then his tongue slid down his neck, his hands trying to undo Sasuke's shirt.

"W-what the hell are you doing, Naruto? Stop it!"

Naruto continued, his hands reaching his pants and ripping them off.

Sasuke violently flushed and began to gasp as his partner's lips and tongue began to slip along his chest, around his nipples, down his stomach…

_I want him. Now. _

The brunette almost chocked as he realized his thought.

"STOP IT!"

The blonde suddenly paused and looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

He didn't know what to answer. He opened his mouth but the words didn't come out.

Naruto grinned "Well, I guess you don't dislike this, then…"

"What did you say?" Sasuke was now as red as a red tomato.

"I said you don't seem to dislike it…" he replied, calmly.

**_'He's right, you know…'_** the inner Sasuke said.

_Shut up, fucking conscience! You're wrong, wrong, wrong and...WRONG! _

**_'Really? Don't you feel something strange in your boxers? _**

_SHUT UUUUP!_

The blond suddenly grabbed his wrist and reached the bed, dragging Sasuke with him and starting to kiss and bite his neck. The brunette clearly perceived his heart pounding faster in his chest.

He felt like kissing him back and get that nice little towel off Naruto's perfect body, but…

_Chill out, Sasuke! Damn, chill out…That's not good and if you do this you're going to be buried in hell in saecula saeculorum…A/N: Latin. It means: forever and ever, and ever… _

**_'Don't you think it's a bit too late for regretting?' _**

_WE'RE BOTH VIRGINS, YOU KNOW! And…having sex with him…He is my best friend and… _

_'**He's freaking sexy…'** _

_Yeah, he is freak- WAIT! I'm not thinking about this, I'm not thinking about this…_

**_'Give up, Sasuke…' _**

_But we're both males! It's wrong!_

**_'You don't seem to care about it, whenever you kiss him and slide your hands down his chest, waist, under his pants, and…' _**

_SCREW YOU! _

**_'I think that " screw him" would sound a bit better…' _**

_AAARRRGGGH!_

Sasuke almost choked again. "Naruto, please…I don't think it's a good idea…"

Naruto stopped, then he sat on top of him, straddling his hips.

"So – the blond said nonchalantly – You said it's not a good idea…Uhm…I see – he slowly moved his own hips as he was trying to get more comfortable. Sasuke immediately felt a strange sensation growing in his lower body. He blushed. – I think there's _something_ right under your undergarments that doesn't agree with you _at all_…"

"Naruto – he swallowed – It's not what you think it is…"

"No? – he replied, licking his own fingers and slipping them just beneath the edge of the brunette's boxers, sending chills down his spine – Are you sure?"

He suddenly bent down and began to kiss his partner's throat, his hand still caressing the sensitive skin that covered Sasuke's hips. He couldn't help but moaning. And panting.

"N-Naruto, I… - the blond lowered his boxers and took off his own towel. Now he was sitting naked on top of the other man –WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm just getting the party started, _Sasu-chan_…"

He slightly opened the brunette's legs, and leaned forwards, pressing Sasuke's body against the mattress and starting to kiss him everywhere.

_I give up…I surrender to this merciless pleasure…You win, little brat! _

He felt the last feeble hints of his self-control crashing and melting like an ice-cream in a hot summer day. He began to kiss him back fiercely, wrapping his own tongue around Naruto's, exploring it completely, biting his soft rosy lips and caressing his mouth's roof.

A few minutes after, the blond broke the kiss, deciding they both needed air.

"You found it out at least, Sasu-chan…" he said, gasping.

"You bastard! I'll make you sweat, and moan, and call out my name and…"

"And?" The fox-boy's hands reached Sasuke's lower body and started to rub.

Slowly.

Sensually.

Too damn sensually.

"Y-you little brat, I – AH – What the hell is that?"

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"N-no…"

**_'Liar!' _**

"You're not good at telling lies, Sasu-chan. – he said, stopping that harsh massage – Or, at least, your body does really not…"

"B-bastard!"

"You know, I'm a baaaaad boy…" Naruto grinned, licking his own hand and sliding it all over his partner's body again, from lips to chest, to stomach, finally reaching his inner core for the second time in a row.

_Screw you, Naruto!_ – the blond took the other's hand and brought it to his mouth. He started to gently suck every single finger, his tongue cuddling his companion's smooth skin. The brunette suddenly felt numb, that cruel pleasure completely taking control of his mind. _– Ohhhhhh, yeaaaaah SCREW YOU, NARUTO!_

Sasuke started to pant, his lips brushing against Naruto's nipples, his free hand running down the other's belly without any hints of restraint until it reached his inner core.

The blond smirked, sighing and moaning.

"You got it, Sasu-chan…"

"I'll make you mine, Naruto!"

"You sure?" he stopped licking the other's hand and rubbing. So did Sasuke.

An evil grin was now painted on the blonde's face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You know…I always get what I want…Sooner or later… - Naruto started to brush his lower body against Sasuke's – It's getting pretty hot in here, don't' you think?"

The brunette fiercely blushed "I'm not going to let you fuck me, you little brat!"

Naruto brushed a bit harder. Sasuke couldn't help but grumbling. It was his first time. His first time with another boy, so he _really_ didn't want to be the _UKE_.

"You don't want me to fuck you? Oh, that's bad. Maybe I should prepare you…"

The brunette tried to reply something, but Naruto suddenly began to kiss him violently, his tongue exploring his mouth. Sasuke marginally relaxed and kissed him back.

_He surely is a good kisser… _

Naruto smiled, feeling his partner's tense muscles loosen up, matching his movements.

Well, obviously not _all_ muscles…

The blond chuckled at his thought and broke the kiss, gasping.

He glanced at Sasuke's wide black eyes. He looked like an angel. A dark, sexy angel.

Finding out he couldn't resist any longer, Naruto slowly licked his fingers, and began to cuddle his companion's back. The brunette sighed in relief, and returned the touch.

Poor, little Sasu-chan. He was too damn innocent to read his partner's thoughts. But maybe that was the reason why Naruto liked him so much.

Naruto's index finger quickly reached his entrance and slid inside of it. Sasuke's eyes went wide and a soft hurting sigh escaped from his lips.

"NARUTO…DID YOU…"

"Yes, I did. I told you, I always get what I want, Sasu-chan…and if I want you to be my uke, well, you'll be my uke, no matter what…"

"NARUTO, STOP IT IMMED- he felt another finger forcing his way inside of him. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on his partner's shoulders. – WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I thought it was clear enough…- the blond slipped the third finger inside of Sasuke. The brunette dug his nails into Naruto's soft skin, as he heard himself muttering a loud moan – Uhuhu…We are quite aggressive, aren't we?" The blonde was smirking.

"NARUTO, STOP IT IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"You don't like it? Uhm…. I think it kinda hurts…Well, I'll make you forget about_ all_ the pain. I promise, Sasu-chan!"

"SHUT UP!I'M NEVER GONNA BE YOUR UKE! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION OF YEARS!"

Naruto grinned. His free hand began to brush through Sasuke's hair. "Whoha…Obstinate and prideful…I like it!"

"NARUTO! CUT IT OFF! I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"What if I don't?"

The brunette didn't know what to answer. It was incredible how Naruto was able to draw him in a complete loss of words, sometimes…

**_'You know you want it…Stop lying!' _**

_Shut up, it's none of your business! _

**_'It is…since I'm enjoying it immensely…And you too…' _**

_That's not right, that's not right… _

**_'Stop trying to convince yourself! It's useless.' _**

_SHUT.IT.UP! _

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't - or rather_ you won't_ move a single finger…"

"Naruto, I…"

"I want to get it finally started, Sasuke" the look on his face was now incredibly serious. And he didn't call him "Sasu-chan"…

_Bad sign… _

_'**Or good sign, it depends…'** _

Naruto took off his fingers and abruptly slid inside of him. Sasuke screamed as a terrible pain took his entire body. Two small tears were running down his cheeks.

"Sorry, Sasu-chan. I had to do it quickly, or it could have been even worse…"

"N-Naruto…" there was no anger in his voice. Just pain, sorrow, grief.

"Shhh, Sasu-chan…I'll make you scream with pleasure, I promise!" Naruto's tongue slowly licked his partner's tears. He gently began to move his hips, trying to ease Sasuke's soreness.

He was too damn quite and silent, and he had to fix it as soon as possible. He glanced at his companion's face: his onyx eyes had widened with pain, his mouth slightly opened, gasping for air.

Naruto started to thrust. Slowly and softly.

Sasuke didn't react. He just stared at the blonde's face.

_It hurts! _

**_'Oh, but you like it! You just don't want to admit that being uke is so damn good…' _**

_NO _

**_'Of course you do!' _**

_'What the – Don't say fuck, Sasuke, don't say FUCK! - …HELL makes you think so?' _

**_'You're trembling' _**

_No, I'm not _

**_' Yes, you are…' _**

The brunette gave a quick glance at his own arms. They were still tightened around Naruto's shoulders.

And….oh yes, he was trembling.

He suddenly felt his legs shaking and he absentmindedly moved them to wrap his partner's waist and suddenly stopped when his bare feet sensed the soft skin covering Naruto's naked ass…

He cursed on his lack of self-control.

_Stupid fucking conscience _

**_'At your service, Sasuke-sama…' _**

_ARGHH! _

Naruto smirked, noticing the "I-feel-so-damn-good-but-I'll-never-confess-it-to-you" expression on Sasuke's face.

"You should be…more cooperative, Sasu-chan…" he said, quickening his thrusts' pace.

A long, angry moan was his partner's answer.

"C'mon! Your body is clearly saying "Naruto, please I'm yours! Why don't you take advantage of me?"….Why are you denying it ? I know you like it…And it could be even better…If only you'd be a little less stubborn…"

Another moan. He sensed Sasuke's body faintly shifting and grinned again " Oh, you're obstinate, aren't you? Ok, mister ice-cube – he said, trying to deepen his motions, in order to have his uke groaning a bit more – I want you to know that I have no intention to stop, even if you won't move a single finger. It would be quite funny…oh well, for _me_…So, if you want to enjoy it and collaborate, you're welcome…but if you don't…It's the same, for _me_! "

"CUT IT OFF, YOU BASTARD!" the brunette answered, deeply scratching Naruto's back.

"Wow…Hard violence…I didn't think you liked such things…" The blond said, leisurely sliding his lips down his partner's neck. Sasuke shivered, muttering a soft moan.

Naruto's tongue kept on slipping back and forth, gently sucking his companion's smooth skin.

Before he could even realize it, Sasuke found himself completely enveloping the blonde's waist with his legs, trying to match his movements.

_So damn good… _

**_'Have you finally found it out? You're quite slow…'_**

But Sasuke's brain was no more connecting. He began to fiercely move his hips, trying to intensify "his seme's" motions, groaning and sighing with every thrust.

Naruto vaguely opened his mouth, gasping for air, as he felt his partner's limbs caressing his own back, sending chills all along his spine. "I told you – he said, panting – it would have been even better…"

Sasuke smiled, licking his own lips "I want more…N-naruto…P-please…" he replied, whispering the last words in the fox-boy's ear, slightly warming his neck with his hot breath.

He grinned, sliding his hand through his soft, black hair, inhaling his scent "As you like…my uke…"

Naruto's fingers promptly reached the brunette's mouth, begging for entrance. He moaned as he felt his tongue slowly wrapping around his own flesh, cuddling it soothingly.

As he took them off he began to slide them along his partner's stomach, down his hips, until he found his inner core, slowly brushing his hand on it.

Sasuke arched his back, sighing as a sudden rush of pleasure shook his body, numbing his senses and intensifying every single emotion.

"M-more, Naruto…"

He nodded, quickening his pace and trying to synchronize his hips' movements with his hand's rhythm, in order to give him even more pleasure.

"Oh…God…Naruto…I…"

He felt he was already on the edge of coming, his initial pain just a faded reminiscence buried in the deeps of his unconscious.

Naruto smirked, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "Not yet…."

"I…I don't know…. – he replied, panting hardly – How long…I can hold on…."

"Just….Just a bit more….Sasuke…"

Soft moans, heavy sighs, whispered words started to chase each other, filling the silence of that hot July's night.

"S-sasuke…"

"N-Naruto…Please…I….beg you….I can't endure it any longer…"

The blond slightly nodded, as his thrusts became even more deeper and faster and his hand's motions more precise and sensual.

"Oh, Naruto, I…"

DRIIIIIN

A sudden loud noise forced them to pause.

DRIIIIIN

Naruto vaguely tilted his head, recognizing his telephone's ringing tone.

Sasuke frowned, clenching his fists.

_Who the hell is it? I hope is something VERY important, or I will have him- or her - peeled and cooked for dinner… _

DRIIIIIN

The blond shook his head, resuming his motions and sucking his partner's earlobe.

DRIIIIIN

_So irritating… _

Naruto seemed not to worry about the annoying sound.

_So DAMN irritating…I can't concentrate! _

**_' You thought you were "concentrated" before? Wishful thinking….' _**

DRIIIIN

_PAY ATTENTION, I'LL SAY IT JUST ONCE: SHUT.UP… _

"D-don't you answer?" Sasuke muttered, panting.

His companion paused once again "Do I have to?"

"Oh, well…I guess so…"

"Why?"

DRIIIIN

"You see…It's kinda pissing me off…"

He smirked "Really? Why don't you answer yourself, then?"

_Fucking bastard… _

"Because I'm at _yours_…And, as a guest, I don't _have_ to answer _your_ phone…"

DRIIIIN

Naruto grinned again "Yep, but…this sound…is not pissing _me_ off…"

_I hate him… _

**_'No, you don't…' _**

_Why do you always have to show up when nobody requires your presence? _

**_'It's one of my duties…' _**

_Shutting that fucking blabbering of yours is part of your so-called "duties", too? _

**_'Uhm…I guess not…' _**

DRIIIIIN

"I don't want you to stop, Naruto – he said, sighing – so…let's try to ignore it…"

Another bothering smirk "Have you ever heard me saying something about stopping?"

The blond suddenly grabbed his cordless phone, pressing it against the brunette's ear and pushing the "answering button".

"Hello, Naruto?" said a masculine voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto was able to see a rush of different emotions running through his partner's face, as he struggled to decide whether to say something or not.

"N-neji?"

The masculine voice paused. "S-sasuke? What are you doing at Naruto's? It's late!"

The brunette glared at his companion, then he shifted his gaze at the clock. It was 9.40.

"Oh, well….I…"

Naruto slightly chuckled, then grinned, starting again to thrust, lick, caress, rub…

Sasuke's eyes grew even more wide. He couldn't help but panting, feeling again on the edge of coming.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's tongue slide on his neck, sending chills down his spine.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

The blonde leaned a bit forward, reaching the brunette's "free ear" and sucking his earlobe "Won't you say anything?" he whispered.

_FUCKING BASTARD! _

"Yes…I'm here…"

"What about Naruto? Where is he?"

Sasuke glanced at his partner, observing him licking his nipples. He hardly suppressed a moan.

"Well he is…Sick..."

The blond chuckled.

"Sick?" Neji's voice said.

"Yes. Very very sick…"

_In fact he is a complete fool … _

**_'And has a knack for pissing you off…' _**

_Do you get some sort of pleasure by always reminding me that kind of things? _

**_'Yes…somehow…' _**

He heard the Hyuuga's heir clearing his throat "What kind of illness does he have?"

_A HUGE mental one… _

"Oh, you see…it is…A kind of….flu…"

"Flu?"

"Yes…"

Neji cleared his throat again "I see…Do you want me to send Sakura? She could have a look at him…And…You seem kinda sick too: you're panting…"

Naruto chuckled again as he heard Hyuuga's words, teasingly biting his companion's neck.

The brunette blushed several shades of red.

_That bastard…that FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD! _

"No, no, no! Thanks….we don't need her…"

The blond dramatically increased his thrusts' speed, letting his hand touch his partner's lower body once again.

A long soft moan escaped Sasuke's lips as he blushed a bit more.

He felt _completely sure_ Neji was blinking.

"Are you all right, Uchiha? Why don't you want Sakura-san to come?"

Naruto's tongue began to slide back and forth down his chest.

_I'll kill him very painfully! And slowly! _

**_'Oh yeaaaahhh…veeeery slowly…' _**

_SHUT.UP! _

"You see…this flu…it is…infective! Really, really infective! It spreads out quickly!"

**_'You suck at making up excuses…' _**

_And you suck at keeping your mouth firmly CLOSED… _

"Infective? Oh…I see…I'm really sorry you two won't come at my party, but…If you're sick… -

**_'Oh yeaaah! Really really sick! He is even panting and soaking!' _**

_What part of "Shut up" aren't you able to understand? _

**_'I think "shut"…' _**

_ARGH! _

- Don't worry, I won't be mad at you. So, stay bedridden… -

**_'Of course we will!' _**

_Fuck off! Damn conscience! _

- and don't push yourselves too much, ok?"

**_'This is gonna be a bit more difficult…' _**

_SHUT IT UP! _

"Ok…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"See ya!"

"S-see ya…"

The brunette glared at Naruto's face, dropping the phone on the floor.

"NARUTO, I WILL-AH!"

He heard himself muttering a long, loud groan as his partner's ultimate, perfect thrusts hit his body and his hand rubbed a bit more harshly. Without even realizing it, they came together.

A heat rush of pleasure enveloped their sweaty bodies leading them to a world of pure and innocent sensation.

"N-NARUTO!"

Sasuke's cry echoed through the room, blending with the low moans and hard breaths stolen from their slightly parted lips.

The blond collapsed on the other's body as if all of his strength would had been drained out of him. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck, panting.

The brunette sighed, wrapping his arms around his companion's back and waist, cuddling him leisurely and soothingly.

"You…You were amazing…" he said, unconsciously turning red.

Naruto smiled, vaguely tilting his head in order to see his uke's face.

"You're very cute when you blush, _Sasu-chan_…"

"I-I what?" Sasuke's muscles suddenly tensed.

"Oh, C'mon! You are as red and sweaty as a rose in spring's dew…"

He flushed once again, interrupting his harsh touches. Naruto shifted, engulfing his partner in his strong embrace and kissing him tenderly, brushing his tongue against the other's lips, sucking on them lightly.

"What time is it?" he asked. Sasuke slowly turned his head, glancing at the clock.

" 9.55"

"Not too late… - he smirked – We still have a few hours to spend together…" He languidly stirred against his lover's body and moved closer, starting to lick and bite his neck.

Sasuke flushed, sensing a too-much-familiar feeling building up_ again_ in his lower body.

"W-what's the meaning of that?" he asked swallowing hard, a mixture of fear, desire and awkwardness in his voice.

Naruto grinned "You'll soon find out…_my uke_…"

**_OWARI? _**


End file.
